When in hell
by Windfighter
Summary: No experience in his life had prepared Emil for his first visit to hell. Not that he believed in hell.


Emil had never experienced hell before. Of course, he was fresh out of the academy, and had only been two years in the military, so it wasn't like anyone could expect him to have seen it already. Sure, the giant on the train and the jaw-dropping troll in Kastrup had been pretty close, but they fell short compared to what he was experiencing now.

Not that he really believed in hell. No, he was a proud Swede and a brainiac at that, he believed in what the facts told him and not fairy tales passed down from the before times. Not like the people from the more... unciviliced places of the world. Hell was not a fact, and thus he would not believe in it.

Although for the moment, he was prepared to make an exception. Not that he was distressed. Oh no, he would face this with grace and honor and dignity. It was just a minor distraction. He might be experiencing hell, but he'd make it through.

"Look, I get that he needs rest, but we _need_ to get the books. How am I going to do that all alone?"

"I can help!"

"Not now kid, the grown-ups are talking. "

"I can help, I can help! I'm great at collecting books!"

"Look, Braidy. Even if I wanted your help I wouldn't risk dragging a non-immune, and to top it off _civilian_ , out into what could be another nest. No matter what the little mage told you I'm not a crazy lady."

Emil stirred in the bed. Would Reynir, his mortal enemy, be the one to tag along instead of him? Maybe even replace him on the team? He couldn't let that happen.

"'s alright, I can..."

He was interrupted by a cough trying to tear his lungs out. Sigrun's bed creeked and another blanket landed on top of him. He sent a tired glare towards Lalli and tried to settle up, only to be firmly pressed down by the big Dane.

"You'll be staying here. It's alright, we will figure this out."

Emil looked at the older man, trying to figure out what the other just had said but gave up and pulled the blankets up again, trying his best to stop another cough from escaping him.

"Besides, the way you're coughing you'd attract the whole area. We can't let that happen."

Emil nodded. Not that he had understood the Dane, but nodding felt like the best answer. He shivered a little even though he already was covered by three blankets and Mikkel laid a hand against his forehead. Emil slowly opened an eye again and looked at Mikkel, seeing the older man shake his head before exiting the room. Emil closed his eye again and tried to relax. An attempt that was rendered useless thanks to yet another coughing fit.

When the coughing had subsided Emil let out a groan and put the pillow over his face. The headache he had felt since he woke up lifted just a tiny bit and he felt his shoulders relax. He could hear Sigrun's bed creeking again as Lalli moved around, but he didn't remove the pillow to see what the other was doing.

"I am NOT bringing him and that's final!"

Sigrun's voice exploaded in Emil's head and he clenched his teeth, pressed his hands against his ears to block it out. It didn't help. Hell was a very loud and very painful place, that much was obvious. Emil felt his eyes tearing up as his headache got worse with every word their captain shouted.

"I don't _care_ that there's no other way, he's a civilian! He'll only be good as trollbait! Although, lille Rødhette, how would you feel about acting as trollbait?"

This was stupid. Emil wiped his tears and took his hands off his ears. It had gotten quieter again at least, maybe Reynir had accepted being used as trollbait and he wouldn't have to worry about being replaced. He blushed as he realized what thought had just crossed his mind. He didn't really want the new person to die. At least it was quiet now.

Emil had almost fallen asleep when the door to the tank slammed shut. He almost screamed when the loud noise eccoed through his already pounding head. He managed to keep most of it in and only a tiny yelp came over his lips. The door opened and Mikkel peeked in.

"You alright in here?"

Emil nodded, slowly and Mikkel gave a slight smile.

"It'll be quiet for a few hours now, you get some rest while they're gone."

Emil nodded again and Mikkel went back outside, closing the door behind him. For a while Emil laid still, trying to get back to sleep, but the pounding in his head increased and he was certain hell was getting colder and colder with each passing second. He tried to wrap the blankets closer, but it didn't help much. Sigrun's bed creeked again and then someone pulled at the blankets.

"Go away."

The pulling stopped and Emil opened one eye to look at Lalli, who tilted his head, not understanding what the Swede had said. Emil opened his mouth to say something more, but instead he started coughing again. Lalli continued looking at him and he sank back onto the pillow, closed his eyes again and let out a sigh. He tried his best not to shiver, but it was hard not to. Hell was probably freezing over and he was the only one who noticed it.

Not that he believed in hell.

The mattress swayed, but Emil was certain he was just imagining things. He had heard sickness could do that to people. Then something pulled at the blankets again and Emil wasn't able to react before something grabbed him under them, pulled him closer, before putting the blankets back again. Emil stirred a bit, tried to break free, but Lalli's voice caught him off-guard.

"Is this better?"

Emil couldn't understand what the other had said, and when he realized it was Lalli who cradled him a slight blush made its way to his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to think or do and laid motionless in Lalli's arms.

At least hell had gotten a bit warmer now.


End file.
